


Podfic: 'The Flora and Fauna of Your Heart' (Orphaned Work)

by peasina



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: The two are spending a relaxed evening in at Lecter's house. The good doctor decides to indulge. (Pre-Red Dragon).
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Sunshine Challenge





	Podfic: 'The Flora and Fauna of Your Heart' (Orphaned Work)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Flora and Fauna of your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/93697) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I was inspired by the [Sunshine Challenge](https://sunshine-challenge.dreamwidth.org/) to record this podfic :-) Their first prompt ("Red") got me thinking about fandoms with red in the name, and I remembered how much I love _Red Dragon_. The original fic has some lovely imagery involving red, too!
> 
> Thank you so much to [saturni_stellis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis) for designing the cover for me while my hands were too poorly to <3

  
  
Stream and download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/10/items/flora-and-fauna/Flora%20and%20Fauna.mp3).


End file.
